


Panic At The Picnic!

by AwardWinningKiss



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Drama, Family, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwardWinningKiss/pseuds/AwardWinningKiss
Summary: Aaron accidentally swallows a wasp during a family picnic, leading to a medical emergency, and a bit of banter as he recovers.





	Panic At The Picnic!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a Doctor so not sure at all on the recovery processes or timescale from a Tracheotomy... This is set about 3 years from now.

"This was a great idea!" Aaron smiled as he lay on the blanket in the back garden of The Mill. 

"Told you. Seb wanted a picnic and it's meant to rain later so this seemed the perfect place to have one. Plus he's got all of his toys here so we don't have to worry about dragging loads of things around with us."

"Oi, Liv, are you gonna lie there doing nothing all day or are you going to get me a beer?" Aaron asked.

Liv sighed and sat up, yanking open the lid of the cooler and throwing a beer at Aaron. without a word she lay back down on the blanket and put her headphones in.

"Service here stinks.." Aaron mumbled, just loud enough for Robert to hear.

Aaron cracked open the can and took a large swig, before placing it down on the grass and going off to play football with Seb. 

"Dad! You're rubbish!" Seb laughed as he slid another goal past Aaron. 

"That was offside!"

"You're offside!" Seb laughed. 

"That doesn't even make sense!" 

"Neither do you!" 

"Robert! Tell him!" Aaron laughed.

"Dad, it's ok. You don't have to get upset. It'snot your fault Liverpool are the worst team ever."

"Right, that's it. You young man are going down. Half-time. We'll see who's team are superior in the second half, shall we?"

"Sheffield United, obviously." Robert laughed.

"yeah, yeah!" Aaron laughed sitting down next to Robert and taking another large swig of his beer. He suddenly desperately grabbed at his throat, feeling sharp pains coming thick and fast, he got to his feet, not sure what to do.

"Aaron?" Robert asked, noticing his husband in distress "You ok babe?" 

Aaron became dizzy, each breath becoming a battle, he fell to his knees and slumped forward, lifeless.

Seb screamed and ran over to Aaron, desperatley trying to wake him up. Robert gently moved Seb away and yelled at Liv to wake up. He rolled Aaron over gently onto his back, checking for signs his husband was still breathing. It was when Robert opened Aaron's mouth, attempting to clear his airway that he spotted what caused Aaron's current state. A wasp, still frantically buzzing inside Aaron's mouth. Risking getting stung himself, Robert carefully put his finger into Aaron's mouth, a desperate attempt to swat the intruder away. 

"Is Daddy ok?" Seb tearfully asked Liv. 

"He'll be ok, little man. Daddy Robert will make him better."

Robert was on the phone for an ambulance when he called Liv over. "Liv I need you to do something. Go into the house and get a biro that can be taken apart, a sharp knife and a bottle of alcohol."

"Why? What's wrong with him Robert?"

"His throat has swelled and he can't breathe. They're going to talk me through doing a trachy-thingy."

Liv nodded and ran into the Mill, retrieving the items Robert had asked for. She returned to his side in a matter of minutes and handed Robert the items. 

"You want me to do what?" Robert asked. "What if I get it wrong?" Robert let out a shaky breath and nodded. He took the bottle, pulled off the cap and doused the knife and Aaron's throat in the brown, sticky liquid. He instructed for Liv to dismantle the pen, cover that in alcohol too and then hold it from the top, so it wouldn't become contaminated again. Liv realised what Robert was doing, she'd seen it enough times on those medical dramas she loves so much. Robert placed the tip oif the knife on Aaron's throat, and after a glug or two of whiskey for dutch courage, he firmly pushed the knife into Aaron's throat. Grabbing the pen from Liv, he pushed it into the hole on Aaron's throat and the younger man began to get oxygen and began to slowly breathe again. Robert sighed and kissed Aaron gently on the forehead. It wasn't long before the paramedics had arrived.

Robert watched Aaron be put into the ambulance as he cradled a shaken Seb. "Let's follow the ambulance Seb and go and see Daddy, yeah?" Robert asked, wiping a stray tear from Seb's cheek with the sleeve of his blazer. 

"You saved his life, Robert." Liv smiled.

"You helped." Robert smiled at her, throwing her his car keys. 

"You're letting me drive your pride and joy?" Liv grinned.

"Well you have just passed your test, and I don't think this one is going to be letting go of me any time soon." Robert smiled. 

Robert, Liv and Seb arrived at the hospital and were told Aaron was currently being treated, but they could see him as soon as the doctor was finished. Robert had managed to avoid anymore questions from Seb by buying him some sweets from the nearby vending machine and he paced the floor nervously, asking every doctor who had passed them if they were the ones looking after Aaron. 

It must have been at least an hour before a lady approached them, who introduced herself as Doctor Chase. She gestured for both Liv and Robert to sit down.  
"Aaron's going to be fine." she smiled. "Thanks to you, Mr. Sugden. If you hadn't have performed the Tracheotomy it would have been a very different outcome."

"So, what happened?" Liv asked.

"Aaron's been quite severely stung in the throat by a wasp. He had a reaction to the wasp's venom and that's what caused his airways to close."

"Can we see him?" Robert asked. 

"You can, but he's still very groggy. We've given him some anti venom, and antibiotics to reduce any chance of infection from the tracheotomy. We'll be keeping him in for a few days, just to make sure everything is healing as it should be. He'll still have to have the tube in his throat for some time, so he's not going to be able to speak much but once we're satisfied Aaron no longer needs it it can be removed. It can usually take up to two weeks to recover."

"Thanks, Doctor Chase." Robert smiled. "Seb, shall we go and see Daddy?"

The little boy nodded eagerly and was soon sprinting down the corridor. "Seb! Don't run, you're in a hospital and there's a lot of poorly people around, you need to be quiet so we don't disturb them, ok?"

Seb nodded and waited for Robert and Liv to catch him up and they all walked into Aaron's room. 

"You look awful." Liv smiled when she noticed Aaron was awake. On strict doctor's orders not to talk, Aaron acknowledged her in the only way he could, before getting told off by Robert for doing it in front of Seb.

"Your Mum's on her way." Robert smiled. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Mr. Sugden-Dingle you could have died!"

Aaron nodded and then patted the side of the bed for Seb to climb up. Seb carefully climbed on to the bed, being extra careful not to touch any wires and rested his head on Aaron's shoulder. "I'm glad you're ok Dad." Aaron gently ruffled Seb's hair and hugged him gently.

Chas and Paddy soon bundled into the room, fussing over Aaron. Aaron pulled away a bit too sharply and instantly put his hand to his throat, catching the tube. Robert lowered Aaron's hand and kissed him on the forehead gently. "Be careful!"

Aaron nodded and flopped back against the pillows. 

"Bought you some things to listen to while you're here." Paddy cheerfully said, pulling a couple of CD's from the bag he held in his hands. 

"CD's?" Liv scoffed "How old are you again?"

"I thought Aaron might enjoy them!"

"Oh Paddy you idiot!" Chas sighed. "Did you even look at what you were picking up? Sting? Really??"

Robert and Paddy both burst out laughing. "That's mean, Paddy! Don't tell me, you've bought the Bee Gees as well?"

"Ha ha! No I didn't think of that one. So what exactly happened?"

"A wasp found it's way into Aaron's beer and he didn't realise. I had to do that trachy-thingy on him so he could start breathing again."

"You did that?" Chas asked

"Didn't have much choice." Robert shrugged. "Trust Liv to pick up my 25 year old Malt though." Robert smiled, nudging her gently to show he was only messing.

"Robert that bottle has been there since we moved in and you still haven't touched it."

"It was for a special occasion!"

"You've had a kid, got married, got a house...What special occasion are you waiting for?"

Aaron tapped Liv on the shoulder, handing her a piece of paper, his new way of communicating for a while. She laughed and handed it back to Aaron. 

"What did that say?" Robert asked.

"Nothing.." Liv smiled "By the way.. Sheffield United are still rubbish!"


End file.
